El Payaso
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Déjame dormir esta vez, te veré mañana para el siguiente asalto. Estaré esperándote mientras me hundo en la vergüenza y mis moretones se vuelven amarillos, mirando tu rostro dulce... como el de los payasos. AU. Participación de los mellizos de SEN.


No me aguanté... xd Necesitaba hacer esto luego de escuchar _Pierrot the Clown _de Placebo. Este fic está inspirado en la canción. Me gustó como quedó, tiene un detalle especial. Es un universo alterno de _Sólo esta Noche_. Aparecen** los mellizos** con pequeñas participaciones. Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo!

* * *

><p><strong>El Payaso<strong>

Alfred y Matthew llevan seis años de casados; contrajeron matrimonio cuando aún eran muy jóvenes: Alfred 19, Mattie 17. Viven en un buen sector de Nebraska y hace pocos meses acabaron sus estudios universitarios acerca de la Ingeniería y la Veterinaria. Ellos tiene dos hijos mellizos nacidos un año luego de casarse, ahora tienen 5, Dennis y Faloon. Parecen ser una pareja normal, Alfred es totalmente extrovertido y siempre está sonriendo y ayudando a al gente, en cambio, Matthew es muy sumiso y callado, tímido y no suele hablar demasiado con sus vecinos; ni siquiera sale de casa a menudo, se dedica incansable a criar a sus niños, ser una buena madre y mantener un hogar, pero esto no es porque él sea una persona antisocial, antes de _encadenarse _a Alfred era un chico normal y feliz, con amigos y veía a sus padres y conocidos muy seguido.

Se aleja de casa lo necesario y para cosas como ir a comprar al mercado, porque las demás veces jamás sale si no es con Alfred. Las cosas se han vuelto de esta manera y Matthew se pregunta cómo fue que llegaron hasta este punto; acostado en la cama, durmiendo porque no tiene fuerzas para levantarse luego de lo que su marido ha hecho con él, está pensando cómo estarán sus hijos, cómo se sentirán luego de oír las cosas que su padre le gritó.

Se pasa la mano por la nariz que sangra y se toca también el rostro, duele tanto… pero desea hacer un esfuerzo porque tiene qué. Alfred ya no está en casa, luego de la paliza que le dio le escuchó salir y dar un portazo. Se sienta en la cama y jadea; de su boca también cae el líquido rojo y le produce arcadas, pero no vomitará. Matt se apoya en cada pared de la casa hasta encontrar la habitación que sus hijos comparten. Todas las luces de la casa están apagadas y él se mueve indeciso, sus costillas duelen y los moretones de sus brazos y su rostro son muy visibles. Al cerrar los ojos para descasar su propio cuerpo, comienza a soñar. Sueña con los puños de Alfred contra él, con sus labios, sus puños, sus puños golpeándolo… y luego lo ve separarse para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos a la vez que él se retuerce por el dolor sobre las sábanas, con su hermoso rostro hinchado y después aquel maldito abrazo mientras ambos lloran arrullándose en la parte baja de la cama. Entonces el mayor le besa el cabello y dice que jamás lo hará otra vez, que por favor lo perdone, que nunca más ocurrirá, que lo ama, que no sabe qué ocurrió. La última vez, nunca más.

Siempre vuelve a ocurrir.

_Déjame durmiendo en la cama, te veré aquí mañana para el siguiente episodio._

Vuelve a sostenerse, esta vez contra la habitación de los niños. Su puerta tiene en la parte de arriba un pequeño letrerito de Winnie The Pooh con los nombres de ambos. Matthew mantiene la cabeza ahí por unos segundos y siente lástima que sus hijos deban verle con la sangre aun escurriendo de su rostro y esos moretones que no sanarán pronto. Lleva la mano hasta la perilla, girándola hacia la derecha y las tuercas suenan. Él se introduce en el cuarto de los mellizos intentando controlar su llanto. A primera vista los chicos no están en ninguna de las dos camas. Mattie suspira echando un vistazo y alcanzando mayor cobertura, sigue sin verlos. Avanza lentamente hacia la puerta del baño, la abre creyendo que están ahí pero no obtiene resultados. Cierra y se voltea, tembloroso trata de dar unos pasos más sin desplomarse en el suelo. Esta vez Alfred se ha excedido, le es casi imposible moverse con normalidad y sus músculos están tensos por el dolor, sin embargo lo único que desea es encontrar a sus hijos y acunarlos en sus brazos. A pesar del padecimiento físico que siente, Dennis y Faloon deben mantener las imágenes en su cabeza y Matthew sabe que el daño psicológico muchas veces es peor.

- ¿Dennis? ¿Fey? ¿Dónde están… dónde están, niños?

Intenta sonar normal. Cuando agudiza su oído cree poder oír pequeños sollozos que provienen del armario y precipitado –tal vez demasiado- cae de rodillas, sus brazos tiemblan contra el piso alfombrado pero da su mayor intento por alzar la mano para coger la argolla que permite que se abra y cuando lo hace, su corazón da un vuelco. Ya no está llorando porque siente que las patadas y los puñetazos de Alfred no se detienen, sino porque sus débiles niños lo están haciendo también, pero ellos se abrazan el uno al otro fuertemente y sollozan contra el rostro de su hermano.

Matthew gatea y por el sonido que produce los mellizos le escuchan, mirándole con la extraña tonalidad celeste de sus ojos y deteniendo el llanto. Las lágrimas caen y caen por las mejillas delgadas de cada uno hasta el suelo. Pareciera que no tienen las fuerzas suficientes para hablar, Matt tampoco sabe cómo él ha podido lograrlo.

- Mamá… -comienza Dennis. Se aleja de su hermana porque el rostro de su madre le produce escalofríos y quiere tocar. Él se ve tan extraño… sus orbes violetas se pierden entre la aureola alrededor de los ojos del mismo color y ya no hace diferencia; sin embargo, antes de que pueda agarrarle del cuello Faloon le toma la mano, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no la deje.

Matthew suelta un sollozo que manda temblores en los niños y se acerca a ellos. Los mellizos se acomodan en su vientre adolorido mientras le rodean el cuello y el torso. Matt les cubre con los brazos, negando con la cabeza cada vez que Dennis y Faloon preguntan por qué daddy les hace esto. _¿Por qué te ha dejado así, mommy? ¿Papi ya no nos quiere? _

- Por supuesto que los ama –contesta con la voz jadeante. La sangre mancha el rostro blanquecino de la niña pero ella no hace intentos por limpiarlo. La sangre está cálida y ahora tiene mucho frío.

- ¿Entonces por qué hizo que tus ojos sangraran?

Matthew caya la boca de Dennis con su dedo fino contra los labios, sellándolo de inmediato. Hace que los suyos hinchados le dejen un beso en la frente, y amarra a Faloon a su cuerpo desde su cintura. Si puede proteger a ambos de las manos de Alfred estaría bien. No le importa qué pase con él, con tal de que Dennis y Faloon sigan aprovechando el calor y los abrazos y los besos dulces que su padre les regala todos los días. Alfred no es un mal padre… es sólo que él… es como un payaso.

Su sonrisa es hermosa y sus manos grandes. Esas manos golpean. Su boca dice promesas. Promesas que siempre son vacías. Y todas las cosas que le dijo se clavan en su alma mientras abraza a sus hijos como una paloma que cubre a sus pequeños cuando a su alrededor se incendia. Matthew siente similar.

Guardará las escenas en su cabeza a la vez que sus moretones se vuelvan amarillos y la hinchazón baje.

Y siempre que Alfred esté cerca, en la ciudad o los suburbios, el estará destruido por el dolor y frunciendo el entrecejo.

La primera vez que Alfred lo golpeó, él lo vio chocando contra las olas del mar y nunca había mirado actuar a su novio tan superficial y oscuro, recuerda todas las cosas que le dijo, cómo aquellas promesas de juventud se volvieron vacías mientras lo tiraba al suelo. Estuvo sumido en la vergüenza y los ataques hasta el día de hoy.

Aprieta a sus niños contra él y le besa los cabellos con sus labios doloridos. Intenta ponerse de pie y asegurarlos y los mellizos le ayudan a encaminarse fuera de la habitación, a un rumbo desconocido hasta el momento.

- ¿A dónde vamos, mami? –Faloon le pregunta con la nariz roja por el llanto. Matthew le regala la sonrisa más generosa que ha podido formular desde que todo empezó. La niña está agarrada de la mano de su hermano mientras Dennis le acaricia entre los nudillos.

- Lejos del círculo. –responde simplemente. Agarra las llaves de su propio auto que están en uno de los estantes más bajos y las aprieta en su palma. Se mueven los tres hasta la puerta de casa, lo más rápido que pueden pero son detenidos por el sonido de ella abriéndose y ninguno a hecho esfuerzo alguno por tener una salida. Los ojos de Matthew y de sus hijos se abren desproporcionalmente viendo a Alfred de pie en el umbral con una pistola y apuntándose en la cabeza. Dennis niega y su cabello vuela y a lo único que Matt atina es a tener más del cuerpo de sus hijos pegado al suyo, pero se le hará algo difícil.

Luego de que la sonrisa de Alfred, mientras llora, no se borra, la pistola apunta a ellos. Matthew se suelta a llorar a la vez que los niños esconden sus cabecitas en los muslos de su madre. Alfred grita que los ama.

Lo último que el vecindario pudo oír fueron cuatro disparos y luego el silencio total. Para siempre.

_Déjame sangrando en la cama, te veré aquí mañana para el siguiente asalto._

* * *

><p>Aww... me gustó la cosa esta *-* siempre triste, I love sad things xd espero les guste a ustedes y gracias por leer. ¿<em>Reviews<em>?


End file.
